


蛋黄与莲蓉

by lieshu



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieshu/pseuds/lieshu





	蛋黄与莲蓉

　晚上，在未装修好的临时铺就的被褥上，荒抵住一目连额头，他平静地躺在柔软的被褥里，与他肌肤相贴。  
　　“你准备好了？”一目连在他耳边问，得到点头的回应，又说，“这个事情我也只知道，没实践过，我们谁来都一样。”他看得出来荒想要做的事情，荒搂着他轻拍了两下，起身去取方才在超市一起挑选的用品了。  
　　“有个问题，”荒半跪在他身边脱去上衣，“这被褥就一个，我们明天睡哪儿？嘶——”  
　　青年青涩的味道立时令一目连有些上火，他掐着荒的肌肉扯了扯：“真实的肌肉，少年人你好漂亮。”  
　　“可以开吃吗？”他舔了下唇角。  
　　荒俯身吻住他，握住他作乱的手放在自己的皮带上，一目连手指修长，医生的职业素养保养得十分到位，这时候绵软无力一般垂落着，被荒的手擒着放在扣上，故意不开。  
　　荒没有催促，只用舌尖舔舐他的上颚，亲得毫无章法，一目连被他亲得迷迷糊糊的，裤子也被褪下来。荒冰凉的手指在他的腿侧逡巡，一目连腿不由屈起，手指顺着膝盖朝大腿内侧摸过去，带了点挑逗的不明意味，一目连用膝盖顶了顶近在咫尺的荒的腹肌，被他抓着分开，那常年只能得到自己主人慰藉的物什挺立在空气中，荒低头在吻过一目连肩膀的同时手滑着捋过兴奋的小东西，一目连喉咙里发出低低的一声不明意味的声音。荒抚过他的脸，手上将那东西更多地照顾到，同时解开裤扣，一目连的手同样放上去，抚过长长的茎体，手下稍稍用力，不多时手间的滑液便顺着指缝流下。荒拿过润滑剂，在抚慰着一目连的同时倒在手上，滑腻腻的手感，他拇指和食指捻着搓了下，触感不大舒服，具体怎么操作他只看过一些动作小电影和百科介绍，一时迟疑。  
　　一目连的手顺着他的胳膊摸上来：“给我倒一点，我自己来扩张应该不会太困难。”这声音慵懒又充满色欲，荒亲了下他的侧脸，一目连睫毛扫在他脸上，又轻又软，他自己取了点润滑剂。  
　　借助专业帮助，荒看着一目连没有犹豫地用指尖触碰了括约肌，然后那块小小的肌肉收缩着吞去手指，他好奇地用手指按了下那里，没等一目连出声阻止便紧贴着一目连的指节钻入那穴中。  
　　“好奇怪。”一目连明显收缩了下，又试图放松肌肉去接纳两个异物。他们相互配合着在其中抽插起来，过程中带出了些液体，三指并入的时候一目连长叹了口气，“太折腾了，不如你直接进来吧。”  
　　“好。”荒有些拿不准这小洞口能不能容下一个头，润滑剂倒了许多，一目连腿侧都在那东西蹭弄间变得亮晶晶的。  
　　一目连罕见地流露出紧张的情绪，下巴绷紧，两只手扣在荒肩膀上，像是随时打算推开他。  
　　“你先放松些，连，你搂着我。”  
　　一目连按他说的抬高腰部，荒给他身下垫了个小枕头，一手分开他的双腿，握住膝弯。  
　　才刚进去一个头，他们就感到了令人窒息的卡滞感。荒退也不是进也不是，手里抚慰着的欲望也垂丧下来。一目连做了几个深呼吸放松那块地方让荒顺利将自己送进去。他们第一次做是带了套子的，润滑效果很不错，进去后荒不怎么费力地小幅度抽插起来，一目连脸上表情看着痛苦又欢愉，情欲实属让人沉醉，明知道是苦难还会执着往前走。  
　　两人皆从中得趣，是荒好不容易找到前列腺那块地方，狠狠地碾磨过去，竟是将一目连肏到泪水涌出，他嘴唇抖动着，小声叫着荒的名字。  
　　“连，这是今天的快乐，我们是共享的。”荒寻着规律便如同行舟作游般将一目连操纵手中。  
　　一目连急促地喘息着，与荒的喘息混杂在一起，与没装窗纱的窗边直倒进来的月光糅杂。他的身体白皙，富有生命力，腹部微微起伏，下体的穴洞中深深埋着沉入其中的欲孽，荒的情绪，随着肉体间撞击似乎可以通过那相连的部分传递过去。荒俊逸的额角落下汗来，停在二人接吻的嘴边，谁都分不清那是什么，汗水还是别的。  
　　“我很快乐。”一目连紧紧地搂着荒的脖颈，眼前光影交接，陌生的高潮感占据了他的身体，几乎不由控制地呻吟出声，哭着喘息着，平复着气息。  
　　两人做完这事温存了片刻，新手上路总想着不切实际的比如“再来一次”这种问题。  
　　尽管两个人都像跑完了一场马拉松，但是爱情这东西就是原动力。  
　　荒将套子取下来，一目连拉住他的手，眼神藏了些情绪，他缓慢地说：“这次不要带了。据说会很舒服。”  
　　“那就不带。”荒倒是没什么意见，只不过清理麻烦一些。  
　　不带套的触感真实到两个人初一结合便双双发出叹息，荒抱紧一目连，让他坐到他身上来：“这样舒服吗？”  
　　“还行，”腿间夹弄的东西感觉明显，他调整了下，那巨物便将他内里吻了个透彻，他轰地红了脸，微抬了下腰，“这样……太深。嗯……”  
　　“这样呢？”荒按着他后腰，身体往上挺了两下，一目连一下子就软下来，扶着他哀哀叫了两声，那声音便逐渐变了调，变成了渗得出水的饱满的情欲。  
　　“慢些……慢一点，荒。”一目连搂紧他，眼泪汗水全蹭在他脸上，他一点点舔去了，将那舌尖诱出来吮着。  
　　“我突然想到你穿白大褂做这事情。”荒亲在他鼻尖，“只穿那一件。”  
　　“出门也裸着？”  
　　“出门就把你抱进车里藏起来。”  
　　“我没想到你这个社会主义接班人思想这么龌龊……哎。”  
　　“再说一遍。想在你车里……”后面的话被一目连吻去了。  
　　最后的清理结束，两个人甚至想在浴室将就一晚上，为了不双双感冒艰难回到了唯一的被褥前。  
　　“这就是我说的那个根本问题了，我们只这一床，这地这么脏没办法躺。”荒无奈道，一目连挂在他身上已经睡过去了，也不晓得听到没有。  
　　这一晚，白大褂完成了它的使命。


End file.
